House Redoran
) *Nerevarine ( ) |members = Councilors: *Athyn Sarethi ( ) *Brara Morvayn ( ) *Eris Releth ( ) *Garisa Llethri ( ) *Hlaren Ramoran ( ) *Lleril Morvayn ( *Miner Arobar ( ) Other Members: *Morrowind Members *Online Members |headquarters = Blacklight Ald'ruhn |locations = Bases: *Ald Velothi *Balmora ( ) *Cormaris View *Gnisis *Khuul *Maar Gan *Raven Rock *Redoran Garrison *Silgrad Tower *Tal'Deic Fortress *Vivec, Redoran Canton |hideh = |formed = |founded = |fragmented = |reorganized = |dissolved = |restored = |hideot = |era = *First Era *Second Era *Third Era *Fourth Era |affiliation = }} Great House Redoran is one of the six Great Dunmer Houses. By game *House Redoran (Morrowind) *House Redoran (Online) Background , capital of House Redoran on Vvardenfell.]] The Dunmer founded-and-dominated House Redoran is one of the six Great Houses of Morrowind. The house is made up of seasoned warriors who protect western Morrowind in the Velothi Mountains from Nord invaders from the province of Skyrim. Their holdings in the mainland of Morrowind include a large portion of the Velothi Mountains, the Northwestern Highlands and the Great Valley. The Council Seat of House Redoran in the district of Vvardenfell is situated in Ald'ruhn.Events of Their main capital in the province of Morrowind is Blacklight. The House Redoran prizes the three virtues of duty, gravity, and piety. Duty is to one's honor, and to one's family, and to one's clan. Gravity is the essential seriousness of life. Life is hard and events must be endured and reflected upon with care and earnest. This does not mean that life cannot be enjoyed; it simply means that it is important for one to recognize the fundamental value and import of the lives of oneself and others. Piety is respect to the gods and the virtues they represent. A light careless life is not worth living.Generic Dialogue with House Redoran members An act against these is treason and may result in expulsion from the house, depending greatly on the degree of the offense. Murder is an extremely dishonorable act but an honorable duel is acceptable and even common within the house.Events of "Challenge Bolvyn Venim" The House Redoran is ruled by an Arch-master, who is supported by his Councillors. This house believes itself to be beyond most of the other houses due to their honor and martial prowess. They hate the Ashlanders, considering them to be heretics against the Tribunal. Some segments of House Redoran believe they should be removed as well as the blasphemous vampire clans. They hate the murderers and thieves of the Camonna Tong and the Thieves Guild. They are allied with the Tribunal Temple. Though not exactly friendly, House Redoran has a great amount of respect for those with martial prowess such as the Imperial Legion and Fighters Guild. While not priests or holy crusaders like House Indoril Nerevar, the Redoran are nevertheless driven by firm religious convictions.The True Noble's Code There are books involving House Redoran - non-fiction informative books and fiction. The non-fiction includes the Red Book of 3E 426 - a directory to Redoran councilors and council affairs,Red Book of 3E 426 The True Noble's Code - an informative recruiting book for House Redoran, and Redoran Cooking Secrets - a book on Redoran cooking.Redoran Cooking Secrets Redoran fiction includes the novel The Hope of the Redoran, a tale of irony of a seemingly impossible victory by a Redoran housemember against his cousin who seems to be chosen by fate.The Hope of the Redoran First years of Fourth Era After the events of Morrowind and during the disappearance of the Nerevarine, the House Redoran capital on Vvardenfell, Ald'ruhn, was destroyed when a large Daedric force attacked the city. The council members were forced to resurrect the dread emperor crab Ald'skar whose shell they had made their home in. Even with its resurrection, this was apparently not enough to face the daedric power and the city was destroyed while the Daedra prepared to assault the Ghostgate itself.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/fall-aldruhn The Fall of Ald'Ruhn] During the Oblivion Crisis, it fell to House Redoran to organize the Dunmer into an effective fighting force against the Daedra.Dialogue with Adril Arano While it was Martin Septim who ended the Crisis, the Dunmer had a somewhat effective army when the Argonians invaded. While the southern half of Morrowind was ravaged, House Redoran led the Dunmer in the defense of the northern half and was able to hold the invaders. This gained the Redoran much respect from their people, and from then onward they became the most powerful and respected Great House in Morrowind. The capital was moved from Mournhold to Blacklight, where the Great Houses now hold council. Gallery Redoran.jpg|Two Dunmer belonging to House Redoran dlc2banner01.png|The House Redoran banner as it appears in House Redoran Banner.png|The House Redoran banner as it appears in Redoran banner 2.png Redoran steel symbol.png House Redoran quest banner.png|The House Redoran banner as it appears in House Redoran card back SP.png|The House Redoran card back as it appears in Legends Appearances * * Generic Dialogue in Oblivion * ** * ** de:Haus Redoran es:Casa Redoran nl:Huis Redoran pl:Ród Redoran ru:Дом Редоран (Lore) uk:Дім Редоран fr:Maison Rédoran tr:Redoran Hanesi Category:Lore: Factions Category:Culture of Morrowind